Help:UTAU User Manual - 14
> 14. Extending features with Plug-ins Previous: ---- '14. Extending features with Plug-ins' ---- You can extend UTAU's functionalities by installing private plug-ins, based on proprietary methods/specifications. How to install a plug-in file 1. Verify that there is a "plugins" folder in UTAU's directory, the one where are stored e.g. UTAU's executable file "utau.exe" and "resampler.exe". (If you selected the default install location when installing UTAU, UTAU's directory is C:\Program Files\UTAU.) ※ If there is no corresponding folder, be sure to create it. (Beware of not misspelling the folder name "plugins", else it will not function as a plugin folder.) 2. Open the Plug-in presentation page on UTAU User's Mutual Aid@wiki, and download to your desktop a plug-in file taken from the "DL" or "distributor" 「配布元」 links (enclosed in a red frame) in the Official plug-in 「公式プラグイン」 or the User contribution plug-in 「ユーザー提供プラグイン」 tables. (The table below is just a screenshot, thus the links are not working when clicking. Please go to the following URL and click on its links.) http://www20.atwiki.jp/utaou/pages/36.html (Opens in a new window) Caution: Depending on the plug-in, you may need to install separately support software corresponding to the program environment. For example, .NET Framework 2.0 is required for 564 sama's "Adjusting lyrics for continuous sounds". Please check the readme.txt file included in each plug-in about the necessary software. .NET Framework 2.0 Download Page (Opens in a new window) 3. Starting from UTAU version 0.2.61, and if supported by the plug-in, the downloaded files in UAR or ZIP format can be installed by a simple drag-and-drop of the unextracted file on UTAU's main screen. 4. The installation is successful if "name has been successfully installed" 「”該当プラグイン名”のインストールが完了しました」 is displayed on the bottom of UTAU's main screen. ※ If UTAU is an older version, or if the plug-in file does not support automatic installation, decompress the plug-in zip file, then move the plugin directory, that contains the plug-in executable file, into the "plugins" folder. (Be careful that if the folder containing the plug-in executable file is on the second level depth, it won't be recognized.) How to invoke the plug-in features Select the menu "Tools" 「ツール」 -> "Plug-ins" 「プラグイン」 to display the list of installed plug-ins, then select the target plug-in name to launch the plug-in window. Warning 1: If you just installed the plug-in, click "Reload" 「リロード」 on the bottom of the plug-in list to make it appear. Warning 2: There are also plugins that won't work if you don't select in advance the target notes on which applying the plugin, before calling it. (Consecutive phonemes configuration plugins etc.) ※ Check the details of the operation procedures in the readme.txt file included in each plug-in. Select the menu "Tools" 「ツール」 -> "Plug-Ins" 「プラグイン」 -> "Open Plug-In Folder" 「プラグインフォルダを開く」 to instantly open the plug-in folder. (Some videos explaining how to use plug-ins are uploaded on Niconico douga. My blog has an external player, so the people who don't have an account call look here. -> KenchanUTAU blog - UTAU Manual 14. Extending features with Plug-ins is done (Opens in a new window) ---- Next: > 14. Extending features with Plug-ins